1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a method and terminal for outputting the signal information of a signal light in the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When vehicles are waiting at a signal light, a lot of drivers watch DMB. However, DMB navigation used in the related art does not have a signal light recognition function and thus vehicle drivers should check a signal while alternately viewing the signal light and DMB. In other words, drivers continue to pay attention to a signal light because they do not know when the signal light is changed to a green light (or left turn).
Furthermore, when the driver misses a changed signal while watching DMB and waits at the signal light for a long period of time or makes a delayed response, he or she may be criticized by a driver in the rear car.